


Linko drabbles

by ragdollrory



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdollrory/pseuds/ragdollrory
Summary: A series of Lin and Mako drabbles from Tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Mako
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. A talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something short and silly to start with, but imagine the possibilities! xD

It had been a marvelous week. Heck it. It had been a wonderful month! Crime rates were at their lowest in years, no-one was attempting conquering the world, they hadn’t had a major encounter with the Triads, no officer was hurt… everything was just perfect.

Lin was making her way to the station, a cup of coffee on one hand and a bunch of sweet pastries for her cops in the other. She had even allowed herself a luxury and had ordered a vanilla latte. A small smile tugged at her lips while she made her way to the kitchenette on the station to leave the treats.

Everyone was in such high spirits.

She took to work, the door to her office open. A soft water nation tune was coming from some detective’s radio and she was humming along while she filed papers.

Steps approached her and she turned to see who it was. President Raiko and his disturbingly smiling wife were on their way to see her. She took a seat at her desk to wait for them.

“Chief Beifong, good morning.” President Raiko started, pulling out a chair for his wife and taking a seat himself.  **“I think we need to talk.”**

Lin looked at both of them, shiny teeth showing from her wide smile, fingers tapping on the desk attuned to the radio outside.

“Well, I think we don’t. Have a good day President, Ma'am.”

And with that she stood up and left the office, grabbing a very happy to oblige detective Mako on the way out.

“Come boy, let’s feed some turtle ducks on the park, it’s just a lovely day out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [Tumblr](https://shemalfoy13.tumblr.com/) :D


	2. A drink too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and her officers go out to celebrate, she gets a little bit tipsy.

Drunk Lin was not something one got to see often as the woman could hold her liquor like a freaking pirate. She had even outdrink several of her much larger officers on competitions, earning herself yet another reason to be admired by her Force. Tonight, after they had busted that giant cargo of illegal weapons, they had come out to celebrate to the newest pub the Police had yet to visit. A modern place on the very end of the night clubs street, its luminous sign calling people in to have a drink, dance around and seduce someone in the dim lighted interior. And the drinking had begun. Mako suspected her drinks were being spiked with something stronger because she was losing her foot very early on, but even as he searched around the table for the possible culprit he could not notice anything wrong. And in any case, it was all in good fun, her very own elite was here, everyone too infatuated or afraid of her to do any harm.    
  
"Another round!" Lin announced loudly, the hand with the empty glass rising for the bartender to see, and the officers cheered. When she lowered it, she did around Mako's shoulders and leaned onto him to whisper something in his ear, heat rising to the Detective's cheeks. The cops around them cheered and whistled encouraging the young firebender.   
  
"You must think I had more to thing than I actually did Chief, I'm not doing that, least of all here in front of these people of dubious moral." He said loudly for everyone to hear and earned himself a round of ruckus laughter, some heaving patting on his back and several peanuts and fries thrown at his head.    
  
But Lin was not relenting. Through the rest of the evening she insisted, touching him lightly on his arm and eliciting responses far more physical than Mako would like to admit; whispering on his neck so very close to his pulse point; caressing his leg under the table with hers; at one point she had even slapped on his ass when he got up to the restroom and Mako thought he might just come right there on the spot.   
  
Once he returned from the bathroom, where he had spent a little too long trying to compose himself, Lin was dancing around with one of the officers and Mako just stood frozen to the place mesmerized by her movements. Even with her armor and the amount of alcohol she had in her body she was so graceful and sensual. He thought back to try and remember another time he had seen her dance and could not remember one. Lin caught his eye and winked. So, she really wanted for him to cave in.    
  
Mako squared his shoulders and made his way towards the dance floor. He stood behind her and snaked an arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her neck.   
  
**“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”** He said, his breath making her shiver and her shiver making him twitch in his pants.   
  
He let her go with a sigh and stood in the middle of the dancing officers, -resignation written all over his face, he was sure- and did his best performance of Prince Wu's dance on his coronation day. The club exploded in laughter and applause, and even Mako had to admit it was really funny, and cracked a little smile too.    
  
Mako finished his performance and searched for Lin in the crowd, only to find her by the door, her coat already donned and his draped on her right arm, the left one propped on her hip and the most earth shattering smile on her lips, her emerald eyes were shining, the little wrinkles besides them making an appearance. His heart stammered on his chest, and he knew he'd do it again if she asked. Mako would do anything to see her like that.   
  
"Leaving already?" He asked while taking his coat from her hands, lingering in the feeling of her long, cool fingers. She smiled up at him and caressed his jawline, Mako leaned into the touch.   
  
"Yes, let's go home and I'll reward you for your little show, Detective."   
  
Home, Mako thought as he left the club, his arm going around her waist pulling her close, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Yes, home it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [Tumblr](https://shemalfoy13.tumblr.com/) :D


	3. Just a strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moral of the fable is, you never know how a strawberry will change it all.

Lin felt Mako the moment he stirred in bed. It was never long after she woke up that he would follow, no matter how much she tried to encourage a regular sleeping pattern for the boy, he always woke up minutes after she left the bed.  _ Oh well _ , Lin thought as she prepared some toasts,  _ it was certainly flattering that he felt the need to wake up with her.  _ She felt him get in the shower and resumed her not-at-all elaborate cooking while she hummed along a tune from the small kitchen radio. They usually skipped breakfast altogether, grabbing some coffee on the way to the station, but today Mako had the day off and Lin had decided she could very well arrive a little later. After all, if she were to search for her folder she’ll find days upon days of vacation unused. So she had gotten up early to take the chance to enjoy something akin to normalcy. 

Lin felt the shower being turned off and hurried to finish breakfast, -just coffee, toasts and some fruit- placing everything on a tray and going back to the bedroom, to find Mako with a towel wrapped around the waist, his back to the bed, searching for a shirt on a drawer. She left the tray on the bed and walked softly to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“You know, one day I’ll get a heart attack from your sneaking up on me.” Mako said in mock annoyance, but Lin felt, her fingers tracing his chest, how his heartbeat had actually spiked upon her hug.

“Mmmmm… yes, I know, that’s why I’m trying to keep you trained for surprises.” She said, her lips leaving soft bites on his muscled back. Lin let her hands explore lower, one going to press on Mako’s thigh and the other pushing a finger under the towel and drawing small circles on the trace of hair going down.

“Fuck, Lin.” Mako breathed, turning around and pressing their bodies together, letting her feel how his body reacted to her caresses. He kissed her deeply, a hand going to her lower back and the other holding her cheek softly, Lin already removing the towel from his waist. Mako deepened the kiss and walked her to the bed, her legs hitting the end of it and the mugs clinging on top of the tray reminding Lin that she had a previous plan. She broke the kiss slowly and handed the towel back to Mako, not without taking a moment to admire the view. He was really a sight for sore eyes.

“Sorry boy, but breakfast is waiting, and I didn’t go to all of this trouble for nothing you know?” Lin said signaling the tray behind her. Mako sighed but smiled and placed a soft kiss on her scarred cheek before going back to get dressed.

They sat in the middle of the bed, Lin sipping coffee while Mako ate and chatted about this and that. He was going to use his free day to visit Bolin and Opal and he had arranged to have lunch with Korra and Asami, most likely only Korra since Asami was having some difficult days at the Sato Company. And then maybe they would go take a walk on the park, maybe train for a while. He could go pick her up to the station after her shift if she wanted, too. He was excited as he rambled on, and Lin found herself admiring, not for the first time, the way he could just be content with this; a not so glamorous job, having to cram all his social life in one day every so often, and some toast and fruit in bed. To be honest, she would be content with way less, but unlike her, he was a young, handsome man with so much potential; he could still be one of those pro-bending stars or a movers actor like his brother, have even more girls flinging at him and make much more money to live a comfortable life, build himself a future, maybe a family. And yet, here he was, spending his days with a cranky old woman. He popped another toast bite on his mouth and she payed attention to the way the sunlight fell on his hair and brought up his tangerine eyes. Lin was either a very lucky woman, or was taking advantage of the clouding in the boy’s judgement.

Mako realised he was being observed and stopped talking to watch Lin instead. He had the most lovely smile gracing his lips and a little blush had risen to his cheeks. He was such a sweet boy. He had literally been seconds away from fucking her a moment ago, and was now blushing out of shyness.

Lin finished up her coffee and got up to change. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time, and maybe, she took a little longer to put on her plate. Once she was all set up, she went for a kiss goodbye and found the last strawberry on the plate, he always left one till the end, those were his favourites. Lin kissed him soundly on the lips and with a knowing smirk stole the fruit.

**“Hey! I was going to eat that!”** Mako complained as she took a bite, stopping for a moment to savor the sweetness in her mouth.

“Yeah, well, I’m training you to better your reflexes. You know, crime never rests, or something like that.” Lin was leaving the room when Mako called after her.

“Yeah, well, you know what, I love you!” And she missed a step. Her heart was so loud in her chest she was sure he could hear it too. Lin turned around to find Mako still sitting on the bed, his hands grabbing the sheets like a lifeline and his face flushed crimson. She could feel his nervousness and could not believe he had actually said the words, out loud, and that she could not detect a lie in his voice. Lin was waiting for her fight or flight response to kick in but found herself stunned by the courage and boldness of the boy.

“How’s that to train you for surprises and reflexes?” He said, voice shaking with fear and adrenaline. Lin made her way back to the bed and pushed him down on the sheets straddling him, her lips crashing onto Mako’s and her hands desperately messing his hair. He moaned in her mouth and she pushed her tongue inside, tasting him. He felt perfect.

“It was just a strawberry, you silly boy, no need to get so intense about it.” She whispered to his ear, a hand caressing his stubble jawline. “And I love you too.”

And just like that, she got up and left him there, sprawled on the bed, his stare following her out and his pulse all over the place. It had been nice to stay in for breakfast, she should do it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [Tumblr](https://shemalfoy13.tumblr.com/) :D


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Iroh visits Republic City.

“Exactly, that’s what I was thinking too!” Lin was making her way back to the office on the arm of General Iroh, she was laughing, she looked happy.

“You do know what Zuko said, right?” He was tall, handsome, had the body built just like Mako knew she liked them, he was a General, and Mako was only a Detective.

“I can imagine some heavy cursing was involved.” He opened the door to the Chief’s office, and Mako could not help but to see exactly how well they looked together. They were a perfect fit from their devotion to their Forces, down to the match of their trench coats; the red and green, rich and heavy fabrics, golden trims, badges and medals adorning them. They were above every other person in this office, this city and most of the world.

The click of the door closing made Mako nauseous and he felt his injured arm twitch. He could not stop replaying every interaction he’d witnessed between Lin and General Iroh, twisting it, and getting even more sick. The way she looked at him, with affection, the way he looked at her, with lust; how they’d hug when he arrived to headquarters a week ago, the hours upon hours they had spent in her office, door locked. Mako felt his hands getting warm and stood up so abruptly a couple of officers stared at him. He left the floor, tried to burn some of his feelings away at the gymnasium but found himself getting more riled up. So he took a quick cold shower, his muscles tensing and aching with the foreign temperature. He scrubbed at his skin so hard he was sure he’ll get some bruising, why was he being so irrational? They had never said they were exclusive, heck, they hadn’t even put a title to whatever it was what they were doing. And he wasn’t going to be one of those insane jealous people. Lin was an amazing, strong, independent woman and he would be incapable of even thinking about suggesting she stopped being who she was. If that meant he’ll have to learn to see her in the arms of other men or women, then so be it. He dried off and changed. And if she would ultimately choose General Iroh, heir to the Fire throne to be with, well, who was Mako to compete with that? He who was only a firebender with just a couple of yuans in his pockets and maybe three different shirts? And Lin, well, she was made to be part of royalty.

He was just sitting on one of the locker’s benches, thinking, brooding a bit too, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, I was looking for you. Want to go grab some dinner?” Lin was out of her uniform, wearing a pair of beige pants and a white collared shirt instead, something so rare in her that Mako could not help but to think maybe the General had taken her armor off.

“Why? Is the General busy tonight?” Damn, he’d just spent the whole afternoon cooling off and one second into the conversation he loses it.

“Well, he had to go have dinner with Izumi, and…  **wait a minute. Are you jealous?** ”

Mako felt his cheeks burn with shame and he could not bring himself to held her gaze. He mumbled something under his breath, and waited, for the blow out that would follow. When nothing happened after a while, he looked up at her again. She was smiling down on him, hands on her hips and a full Lin Beifong smile on her precious lips. She placed her hands on Mako’s shoulders and straddled him.

“I never bid you for the jealous kind, Detective. Want to talk about it?” She ran her fingers through his hair and Mako shivered, he’d missed her. She had so much power over him, she was able to disarm him in just one movement.

“Did you fuck him?” He caressed her thighs, her hips, his eyes avoiding hers.

“Yes.” His hands halted and he felt his stomach warm up. Lin caressed his cheek. “Not this week, some time ago. Would you rather I lied to you?” She was so calm and he was burning with jealousy.

“Why?” He was just being irrational, he knew it. Lin sighed, her fingers massaging at his shoulders, trying to ease his tension.

“Because we were drunk the first time around, and he turned out to be a really good fuck, and he’s a good friend so that means no judging. Because we share the same work ethic and hectic working schedules and so it’s convenient. And because he’s terribly handsome.” Mako knew it was probably not in his best interest to ask, but she was being honest and bold and he loved that about her, she didn’t treat him like a child, even if she sometimes refer to him as one. But those were pet names she liked. She was kneading at his biceps now and Mako was having a hard time focusing solely on his jealousy. She leaned forward and her breasts pressed onto his chest. 

“Don’t you think he’s handsome?” Lin rolled her hips forward and Mako found himself already hard. He was extremely confused now and needed to get out of the corner she had put him in because she knew exactly how to play him.

“I- yes, I mean- no, well, maybe for you, but for me, I don’t-” She cut him off with a kiss and he was so hungry for her, grabbing too hard onto her hips, pressing her down on his erection, he had things to prove to her. He unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside. Her skin was too white, after a week of her being busy with the General, Lin had no marks to claim her as his. He had to fix that. He was picking her up to carry her to one of the showers when she pressed a hand on his chest.

“So I guess this is a bad time for me to mention this crazy fantasy I been having all week involving you and Iroh, then?” Oh, she was just looking for it. Mako pressed her hard against the cool tiles, making her gasp for air from the force he used. Her pupils dilated and she lick her lips. And he wanted to say no to her insane ideas, but truth was, he felt a rush of excitement and arousal from that sentence only, so he could only imagine what something more would feel like.

“We’ll see.” He answered to her neck, already leaving biting marks on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [Tumblr](https://shemalfoy13.tumblr.com/) :D


	5. Sleep deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin desperately needs to sleep, Mako is there to help. Somewhat.

The days right after Kuvira’s attack, that first week where the destruction was still so fresh, that there was actual smoke coming out of some buildings, even on the fourth day after it., were a mess. The empty city was being cleared of the biggest chunks of rock, and metal, and robot parts, before they could slowly begin to bring people back to the livable parts. There was a really big group of people, benders and non-benders from the four nations and the City itself working hard day and night to give the inhabitants a place to return to from their exile. And there was one person, working all the shifts, and then some more.

Lin Beifong, Chief of Police, already married to her job and city, was put in charge of the coordination of this first stage of the rebuild by President Raiko, and had thus become a slave to this all. She worked incessantly, going from one city’s end to the other, to aid the different teams and relay the new orders, she barely ate, and she had only managed to take thirty minutes naps between tasks, adding up to a total of five hours worth of sleep in four days. There were people getting worried about her, Bumi and Tenzin were amongst those, as usual, nagging about the need to take care of herself, bringing her some food, offering to step in for her for a couple of hours. She dismissed them, always. But there was also a new voice, really concerned for her wellbeing, one of her Detectives, the young one, the firebender one. He asked Lin how she was doing an excessive amount of times, brought her coffee and filed her paperwork, and kept her desk tidy, and his pulse was always honest and caring, and skipping a beat everytime Lin thanked him.

Lin eyed him one day, as he put everything in order in her office while she was on the phone. He was meticulous with his work, borderline obsessive, even now, his injured arm in a sling, he was effective, quick, and seemed to have watched her a lot, because he knew exactly how she kept her things in order. She leaned against the wall, allowing Mako the room to go around her desk and fix the mess on top of it. Had she asked him to do this? She couldn’t recall, but she had likely done it, she had ordered a bunch of stuff in the last few days. Still, she never had officers working when injured. She was about to ask him when an answer was required from her on the line, and she went back to observing the Detective. He had filled out from his time as beat cop, Lin could see his muscles defined even under the uniform jacket, and his jaw had squared a tad too, he was not a kid anymore. He was not and adult either, she reminded herself. What are you thinking about, Lin Beifong? And yet, when he stepped closer to her, she checked his height out, and the way his hair was tousled from his running his fingers through it. Lin shook her head, ended the call and left the office without even a word, she was definitely delusional.

It was two days later that she saw Mako again, after purposely avoiding the boy every time she saw him coming, and going to her office only late at night, when she knew he was sleeping, like every normal person should. Lin had finally give in to Bumi’s request to go eat with them at Air Temple Island, and as she was working on reserve energy, she might as well do it, even if only to appease him. She got on the ferry to the island and that’s all she could remember before someone called her name, and she opened her eyes. She was at the door of the Temple’s dining room and had absolutely no recollection of how she had gotten there, sleepwalking being the only explanation. She pressed the heel of her hands to her eyes, trying to fully wake up, but it was futile, her vision was blurry from tiredness. Whoever it was that had found her, was helping her to her feet and carrying her away from the dining room and to a bedroom. “You need to sleep.” He’d said. Lin tried to argue, but she couldn’t find the will to protest against such a strong and warm grip on her waist. And he smelled so nice too, Lin let her head fall to his shoulder and enjoy the musky scent, maybe a little moan escaped her lips, and the hand on her waist faltered for a second before pressing harder.

They were on the room now, some random Air Acolyte room, her eyes better adjusted, Lin stepped away from his grasp, and turned to thank him.

“Detective? What- **What the fuck are you wearing?** ” There he was, Mako, arm in a sling, mussed hair, cute smile, dressed in Air Nation clothes. Lin shook her head, she had to be asleep, this was some bizarre dream, clearly.

“Oh, I- Well,” He looked down at his clothes and around the room, Lin copied him, and noticed just one thing off with this Acolyte room, there was a Police Department badge atop the bedside table. This was his room. “Bolin and I are living here for the time being, you know, until we find a new place in the city, our apartment got demolished. And, uh, Tenzin- he lended me some clothes to use, while my uniform and other clothes are getting cleaned.”

Oh, no, this was not a dream, this was a nightmare. Here she was, in a bedroom in Air Temple Island, tired and in her uniform, like many times before, and in front of her was a very attractive Detective of hers, a warm firebender, and he was wearing Tenzin’s clothes? Lin shivered from how wrong this was. She took a seat on his bed, dizzy from the lack of food and sleep deprivation, and he knelt in front of her, his good hand unsure of where to go, so he placed it on the mattress next to her.

“Are you okay, Chief? Do you need me to call Tenzin? Or Pema?” 

“Spirits no, ugh, anything but that. Just, take it off, please.”

“I- what?” Mako looked at her like she’d lost her mind, and really, she had. What was she doing, asking him to undress? And all because she could not stand to see him in yellow and orange. But, there was something fundamentally wrong with Mako in those colors, and in Tenzin’s clothes to make things worse.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off. It’s an order Detective.” Oh, and she was tossing orders around now, she definitely needed to go to sleep. Lin let her hand run over the mattress, how she missed beds, and she looked back at Mako who was actually following through her order, and working his way out of that disgusting yellow robe. 

Lin felt very short of breath suddenly, as Mako stripped in front of her. He was blushing furiously, but his face was determined, and she wondered, what else would he do if she ordered him to? Would he, say, kiss her? His lips looked inviting, and she too wanted to run her fingers to his hair, and mess it up even more, and- spirits, she’d have to implement some new rule to have him train and work shirtless, because the way the defined muscles of his torso and abdomen were making her hot and bothered, was too good of a feeling, not to repeat it every day. 

“Chief, uh, the pants too?” Lin was in a trance and shook her stare from his body to look up at his bewildered expression. She got up from the bed and took the little step between them, letting her gaze work its way up from the waistline of the pants to his darkened tangerine eyes.

“If I’d ask you to, would you do it?” She asked feeling her chest heave with the prospect of his answer.

“Yes.” Mako answered without skipping a beat.

“If I’d ask that you kiss me, would you do it?” Lin asked boldly, a hand trembling slightly by her side, unsure of what she was doing, disconcerted as to why she was allowing this to happen. His pulse spiked, and he snaked his good arm around her waist, pressing her to his naked torso, and Lin cursed the damn metal for not being able to feel him properly. Mako run the back of his burnt hand over her scars, traced down her jawline, and took her chin between his fingers, angling her face upwards to his.

“Is that an order, Chief?” He breathed to her lips, and she closed her eyes, taking in the soft minted scent of his breath, letting her hands feel up at the muscles of his back.

“It’s and order, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [Tumblr](https://shemalfoy13.tumblr.com/) :D


	6. The stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stakeouts are slow and boring, Mako decides to break the silence.

“ **You always this quiet?** ” The question brought her up from her pondering, and Lin turned towards the Detective, he looked tired, bags under his eyes, his hair a mess, and his usual serious expression, was hardened, settled, but his voice remained soft, curious, polite.

“Pretty much. Never been one for small talk.” They had been at this for hours on end now, the longest stake out Lin could remember in a long time, and being in shortage of officers, she had stayed on it for twenty- she checked her watch, twenty six hours already, and counting. 

“You should try to sleep Chief, I can take over it alone, for a couple of hours.” The Detective had come to relieve the officer who was keeping her company a couple of hours ago, but it seemed as if he hadn’t rested in days. And maybe he hadn’t. With the city in shambles, it had been a matter of hours until the Triads took over of everything they could, and having several officers hurt, or deceased, and a good amount in exile aiding the city’s population in their various locations, well… here they were. The highest ranked, or more experienced, or less concerned for their own wellbeing, trying to get the city back in order for the inhabitants to return.

“There’s no point in trying, when you know you won’t succeed, Detective, but thanks for the offer.” She answered, stifling a yawn and looking for the thermos where he had brought fresh coffee. She poured them both a cup, and sipped on it, closing her eyes, and letting her back rest on the wall behind her, trying to find a comfortable position. The armor was not made for long stake outs, and she had thought of taking it off, but should they need to spring to action, she couldn’t waste time in putting it on, and she couldn't go out without it. Not when the Triads where being so hostile, and they were so short in men. Even with the aid of the United Forces, they were in disadvantage, if there was something this criminals were good at, was in hiding like rats in the middle of the demolished buildings, and moving in the underground tunnels of the city.

“Do you think that applies to everything in life?” He had been quiet for so long, that she had almost forgotten what was she had said last, and Lin stared at him, eyelids heavy, she only managed to keep them half open.

“No. I don’t think so.” She all but chuckled out, caught cheating on her own motto of never stop trying. “Only when it comes to something you’ve tried for years, and it has never changed.” She elaborated, realising she was, in fact, chatting with the boy. She decided she didn’t mind it, it was actually a nice change from the usual unsettling silence of keeping watch.

“Hmm…” He looked back ahead, and Lin took the moment to appreciate how the glow of the portal brought out his eyes, and shone on his hair. She smiled at his hard thinking, and how his lips had pressed into a fine line, jaw slowly moving side to side.

“You’ll hurt yourself.” It was her turn of startling him now, and he turned to her, a blush raising to his cheeks, and he ran his fingers through his hair with a soft laugh, lowering his stare to the floor between them. “You shouldn’t think so hard on so little sleep, or your brain will collapse.” 

“Ha, funny you should say that, given that you’re the one who’s been up forever, Chief. When was the last time you actually slept?” He asked, finally looking up at her eyes, and there was genuine concern in his voice.

“Now, you don’t get to ask that. I’m your boss, and older than you for, well, never mind how much older, you get the idea.” Lin answered, dismissively, she was used to being shown concern, but she wasn’t used to finding it endearing, to liking it.

He shook his head, a tired smile on his lips, he knew a defeat when he got one, she smiled pleased and returned to resting against the wall. Lin wasn’t sure how, but she had managed to relax enough to doze off for a while, and when she opened her eyes next, she was met with the tangerine glow of the Detective’s eyes very close to hers, and she felt his warm hands on hers.

“I’m sorry Chief, you were- and the cup with the coffee- and I wanted to let you rest for a little while longer. I’m sorry I woke you.” He stuttered, scrambling back, away from her. She smiled down at her hand with the cup, where his fingers, rough, calloused from his bending, had been a second ago, and she raised it towards him.

“Don’t you worry, I really shouldn’t leave you standing guard alone. It’s not correct of me, as your superior. Would you mind heating it up?” The Detective nodded, and took the cup from her hands, focusing on it, and Lin stared as steam slowly rose from it. It had been so long since she had seen fire used in such a menial task, and she couldn’t help but to smile. She had always loved those little tricks, her uncle used to do it all the time.

The Detective made to hand over the cup, but seemed to regret it, staring into its contents instead, his face pensevie again. Lin turned her head to the side, searching for his eyes, reaching out to him through the floor, trying to see what was happening with him. The pulse that reached her was troubled, anxious, and she worried for a moment, wondering what could be wrong with him.

“Would you go out with me, Chief?” Lin blinked, hard, and looked around them, maybe hoping there was someone else to tell her if she had heard right, his voice had been barely a whisper, after all. But no, they were alone, and he had asked that for real, and now his pulse was wild, racing.

“I’m sorry, I- don’t get it. Are you asking if you’re dating material? Are you having trouble with a girl? You should really know, I’m not the best in relationship advice, Detective.” She answered, confused. He looked up then, his brows furrowed, and his face contorted in confusion too, pain almost.

“No. Of course I’m not asking that. Damn, Chief, you really don’t make it easier for a man, do you?” It was Lin’s turn for her heart to thunder in her chest now, and her eyes opened in shock, he was actually asking her out. What’s more, he was angry at her for not getting it. 

For the longest minute she stared at him, and his cheeks colored, and she could feel the heat of a blush creeping up her neck too, but he was not looking away, and she couldn’t do it either. He was attractive, infuriatingly so, and young, and fit, she’d noticed stuff, she was not blind, nor stupid. But he was also young, and infuriatingly attractive, and what he could possibly want from an older woman like her? Especially when Lin saw how the women at the Force flirted shamelessly with him, heck, the men did too.

“Why?” She breathed out, not caring how it sounded, the insecurity she felt at being asked out by someone like him.

“Because I’ve tried to forget about you, for years, and nothing has changed. So I might as well change it myself.” And he was even using her own words against her, clever. 

Lin felt somehow trapped now, because she wanted to say no, and she also wanted to say yes, and she was indeed physically trapped too, so she couldn’t really avoid the question, not now, and not for another six hours when someone came to take over the Detective.

“I, don’t know. What would we- Years, Detective, really?” Her mind was catching up with his words, and she couldn’t believe it, he must’ve been exaggerating.

“Yes Lin, years. Look, I’ll understand you’ll say no, I’m just a stupid kid anyways, but I needed to ask, see if hearing you rejecting me would help somehow. But, can I just-?” 

He pushed himself away from his side of their hiding place, moving towards her, a hand reaching out to tuck a hair strand behind her ear, and Lin found herself pressing her body tight back to the wall, her breath coming in short bouts, eyes locked with his, pleading. To stop, to continue, she wasn’t sure which possibility was worse.

And he kissed her, barely pressing his lips to hers, his thumb running over her scarred cheek, his free hand pressing on her waist against the wall. She gasped, and his tongue found its way into her mouth, caressing hers, and she melted into him, reaching up to thread her fingers in his hair, and returning the kiss, until they were both out of breath, and had to pull apart.

“Fuck.” Mako cursed, as his sat back on the floor, in front of her. “Fuck Chief, that was-”

“Lin.” Lin said in a breath, too scared to allow her brain the time to process what was happening. “Call me Lin, and yes, I’ll go out with you, Detective.”

He laughed, and before she knew it, he was back over her, hands fisting in his hair, and lips hungry on hers. “Lin.” He breathed out to her mouth, and the fear in her chest diminished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [Tumblr](https://shemalfoy13.tumblr.com/) :D


	7. Dishing drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your OCD's don't exactly align.

“Detective, get in here!” Lin called him from the kitchen, and Mako sank lower in the couch, book covering his face like a child caught in a devilry. He had an inlink on what the problem was.

Mako reached for the book marker on the coffee table, and put it in place before closing it and sitting up. He chanced a look at the kitchen; Lin was on the other side of the island, her back to him, hands on her hips. He fixed a sleeve of his shirt that had rolled down, he was stalling.

“Mako.” She called again, and this time he knew he’d better go. 

He walked the distance to her, reaching to hug at her waist, putting his chin over the top of her head with a kiss. “Yes love?” He was met with a huff, and a poke to his abdomen. He laughed.

“Can you please tell me, what am I seeing?” Lin’s voice was mildly annoyed, and he thought he could maybe push his luck a little bit more, before her actual snap at him.

“Well-” He lingered in his answer, opting for taking in the scent of her shampoo, rubbing circles with a hand over her hip. Another poke. “I’m going to go with your pantry, but I’m not sure, being you’re really, really shorter than me. The baseboard maybe?”

“I swear to Agni boy, I’ll toss you out of the balcony.” Her threat was met with more laughter from him, which of course make her push Mako away, and glare up at him. “Can you explain to me where are the dishes?”

Mako rubbed at his side, where the last poke -more like an actual blow- of Lin had reached. Damn, for being so little, she sure was strong. But well, he already knew that, had walked in on it willingly.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. They’re right there.” He gestured with a shrug of his shoulders. Lin kept her eyes trained on him, and he could feel the emerald burning on his skin. Yeah, she was definitely part firebender, and he fucking loved it.

“Mako will you cut it out with the dovey eyes, I am actually trying to get dinner ready, and I can’t find a single thing! Were you bored out of your mind or something?” She sighed, exasperation showing in her voice, and he tried to keep the chuckle in. Tried.

“Well, yes, as a matter of fact.” He reached for the pot that he knew she was looking for, and a couple of bowls, placing them on the counter. “You see, it was my day off, and Bolin was busy, and I had already finished with the last book…”

His voice faded to silence as he saw her face transform to one of disbelief. She leaned into the island, an arm supporting her, as her free hand motioned for him to carry on, an amused smile forming on her lips.

“Quite frankly, it was all a mess, Lin. I had to fix it. I don’t know how you could find anything there.” He defended his actions. “I mean, who sorts their dishes by colour?!

“This way is better, we have what we use more frequently at hands reach, and it’s neatly placed by size too. And- what are you doing?” 

Lin had started pulling out every single plate, pot and glass off of the pantry, and onto the countertop. He felt his hand twitch, and reached to stop her.

“Lin Beifong, you leave the things how they were right this instant.” His words came out before he had any control over them, and he clasped a hand over his mouth. She stared at his hand over her wrist.

“Detective.” Her voice was calmed, not angry, just- calmed. “You’d do well to let me organize the dishes, if you want to avoid any further trouble.” She turned to face him, her expression a mixture of shock and warning. But maybe there was a hint of something else there, a glint in her eye.

“Chief.” Mako all but whined, he had worked so hard to make it all perfect. 

Lin pulled another dish out.

He glared at her.

Another.

Mako reached to her free hand, but she moved it away, and he grabbed that last plate and put it back in its place. 

“Mako!” He wasn’t sure how, but when she sent a piece of metal cutlery to his hand, he evaded it, and clasped his fingers over her free wrist, taking both her hands behind her back, and trapping her against the marble island.

Lin gasped at the sudden pressure, and he pressed his hips against her, his body moving on muscle memory. She gave a tug of her arms, but it was half hearted, and he warmed his fingers. A moan escaped her lips.

“Fuck Detective, I won’t cook with this mess, you’re warned.” She threatened, but her voice was strained, and his trousers were too.

“I don’t care.” Mako leaned to brush his lips over her cheekbone. She gave another tug at her arms.

“Don’t you want to have dinner?” She whispered by his ear, pushing her hips forward.

“Right now, I’d rather we did something else.” He bit her jaw, and she finally got a hand out of his grasp, fingers fisting on his hair, and crashing her lips to his. Maybe he’d let her get away.

-

“You still need to fix those dishes, you do know that, right?” She asked, wrapping a leg around his, as he trailed warm fingers over her naked back.

“I won’t do it your way.” Mako answered, determined.

“Then we will have this same issue every time I want to cook.” She looked up at him from his chest.

“I find no problem with that, honestly.” He smiled down at her, finding a matching smirk on her swollen lips. “Order in?”

She nodded. “And eat from the cardboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [Tumblr](https://shemalfoy13.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
